Research to be performed will include an evaluation of the folate biochemical pathway. A chromatographic method using HPLC will be employed and various folate intermediates will be isolated and quantified. Certain treatments which would perturbate the folate biochemical pathway such as nitrous oxide and S-adenosyl-methionine will be studied. Other studies will include measurements of methanol, formaldehyde and formate in monkeys administered methanol at various doses. An evaluation of the kinetics of disappearance of methanol from the blood as well as formate formation and appearance in blood and urine will be undertaken. The effect of perturbance on the folate biochemical pathway and the conversion of methanol to carbon dioxide will be undertaken. The use of methionine and folates to reverse the accumulation of formic acid in the blood following methanol administration will be studied.